


Fight

by IntoBeyondDarkness



Series: Stranded series [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoBeyondDarkness/pseuds/IntoBeyondDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon the whole party started to fight, Agent against Agent, Scientist against Scientist. How could a party go so wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

LOVEMUFFIN was having a party, so naturally Major Monogram ordered the OWCA agents to monitor their nemesises, and by monitor, of course I mean, never leave their side, even for a moment.

So it was pretty much like that for most of the night, evil scientists would walk around and try to have fun, but couldn't because their nemesis was right at their side, following and staring at them, it was kind of awkward, but everyone just figured they'd just deal with it and ignore their nemesis, no matter how awkward it was.

But it became increasingly awkward when one of the scientists had to use the bathroom…

Lets not go into that however.

Anyways, everything was fine and the scientists would introduce their nemesises to other scientists, that's where Doof comes in…

Doofensmirtz walked around the party, with Perry the Platypus in tow.

"I still don't get why you OWCA agents had to crash the party, its just awkward now, but whatever, have fun following me around everywhere"

Perry rolled his eyes, its not like he  _wanted_ to be here, Major Monogram ordered them all to come here, its not like they had a  _choice_. He would much rather be at home right now with his owners than following his nemesis around at a party.

And that's where Rodney comes in…

"Good Evening Doofensmirtz, I see your nemesis is here as well"

"Hello  _Rodney,_ yes my nemesis is here, this is Perry the Platypus, Perry the Platypus meet Rodney"

"Nice to meet you"

"So Rodney wheres  _your_ nemesis? Skipping out on the job?"

"Oh no, of course not, he's getting some punch"

"Lucky! I cant even get  _him_  to leave my side" he pointed a finger at Perry.

Doof lowered his voice down to a whisper and said.

" _He wont even let me go to the bathroom"_

Rodney raised an eyebrow

That's when Rodney felt a tug at his pants leg.

"Oh there you are Peter, Heinz this is Peter the Panda and Peter the Panda this is Perry the Platypus"

The two agents stared at each other and both started growling at each other.

Doofensmirtz went wide-eyed.

"This cant be  _good_ "

The two agents then lunged at each other and before anyone knew it, they were rolling on the floor fighting each other, and pretty violently too.

"Heinz tell your nemesis to get off my nemesis!"

"Excuse me Rodney but I think  _your_ nemesis started it"

"No he didn't, yours did"

"Suuuuuure he did Rodney"

"Well it doesn't matter who started it, my nemesis is gonna end it"

"Are you implying that  _your_ nemesis is going to win this fight?"

"Yes Heinz that's  _exactly_ what im implying"

"Perry the Platypus could take Peter the Panda with both paws tied behind his back!"

"Oh  _really_?"

"Yes  _really_ "

"We'll see about that"

They both turned to watch the fight.

The two animals still trying to beat the crap out of each other,

"C'mon Perry the Platypus! Pin him already!"

"Don't encourage him Heinz!"

"Don't tell me what to do Rodney!" Doof pushed.

"Don't  _push_  me Heinz!" Rodney pushed back.

"You mean like  _this_ "

Push.

"No, like  _this_ "

Push.

The two scientists lunged at each other and before anyone knew it, they were rolling on the floor fighting each other  _too_ , and pretty violently too.

The whole middle of the room was cleared with everyone watching the fight from the sidelines.

*Other side of the room*

Major Monogram and Carl were in disguise.

"Uh, sir?"

"What Carl? Your going to blow our cover!"

"Look" Carl pointed to the middle of the room.

"Gosh Darnit! Not again! C'mon Carl!"

They both pushed through the crowd to the middle of the room.

Carl grabbed Peter while Monogram grabbed Perry and held them both back.

"Agent D! Agent C!" Monogram ordered.

Agent D grabbed Doof while Agent C grabbed Rodney.

"What is going  _on_ here?" the Major ordered.

"That's what I'd like to know!" shouted a voice.

"Admiral Acronym? What are you doing here?"

"Same as you MM, with my intern"

Everyone looked at the young girl about Carl's age standing next to her.

"I'm Carly"

...

"Anyways, whats one of your agents doing fighting one of mine? It is just like one of  _your_ agents to do something like this! They should all be on leashes" AA shouted.

Oh hell no.

"One of  _my_ agents?" MM let go of Agent P.

"That's right" AA said, stepping forward.

" _My_ agents are highly trained and the best at what they do, its  _your_ agents who need to be on a leash"

"Oh  _really_?"

"Yes  _really_ "

"Well it doesn't matter because my agent can beat you agent anyday"

"Agent P can take that silly panda with both paws tied behind his back!"

"That's what I said!" Doof exclaimed as he got up.

(At this point in time everybody let go of everyone)

"Oh be quiet Heinz! My nemesis is far superior than yours!"

"Shut up Rodney!"

They started argueing.

MM and AA continued to argue.

"Are you saying that your agent can beat up my agent?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying" MM grinned.

"Well your wrong because your agents are a bunch of untrained, unqualified, no class, ignorant, smelly,  _animals_ "

Punch.

AA fell backward, holding her eye.

"You cant hit me! Im a girl!"

"Sometimes I wonder!"

AA lunged at MM and tackled him to the ground and they started fighting.

"Your just jealous cuz im a better evil scientist than you and my nemesis is better than your stupid Panda"

"My nemesis is not stupid Heinz, you take that back!"

"Make me"

Rodney lunged at Doof and they started fighting.

Perry and Peter glared at each other and then proceeded with their fighting.

Agent D and Agent C stared at each other, then shrugged their shoulders and started to fight as well.

Carly and Carl stared at each other.

"Nerd" Carly glared.

Carl tackled her and they started to fight.

Soon the whole party started to fight, Agent against Agent, Scientist against Scientist.

Eventually, the police came and broke it up and sent everyone home, there were no serious injuries but one thing was sure…

Everyone would be sore in the morning…


End file.
